Father and Son
by Fae'sFlower
Summary: Elphaba is out on an errand, so Fiyero and their son have some father-son bonding time. But when she comes back, what surprise awaits her? Fiyeraba. Drabble.
**Hello, everyone! I've had this drabble idea for a while, and I'm finally putting it into writing. Happy Leap Day!**

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Elphaba asked for the seventh time as she grabbed her cloak and basket.

"Fae, I told you that we'll be fine," Fiyero said as he lifted their two-year-old son into his arms. "Kov, tell Mama we'll be fine on our own."

"Fine!" Kov giggled, sticking his thumb into his mouth.

"See!"

Elphaba looked from her son to her husband and sighed. "Alright. I'll be back in two hours. Try not to burn the cottage down." She chuckled as she kissed her son. "Keep a good eye on Daddy, okay, Kov?"

"Hey!" the Vinkun pouted. "I am more than capable of watching our son for two hours, Fae. Do you really have that little trust in me?"

"Of course not, Yero my hero," Elphaba smirked as she kissed her husband.

"I have no idea how I should interpret that."

The green girl's smirk only widened as she headed towards the door. She turned around to see her son enthusiastically waving at her. She smiled as she waved back, then disappeared to the other side of the door.

"Well, Kov, looks like it's just you and me," Fiyero smiled, looking down at his son and ruffling his hair. "What should we do first?"

Kov wiggled out of his father's arms and ran to his toy chest. He struggled to open up the top, and Fiyero chuckled as he hurried to assist him. Once it was opened, Kov pulled out his pretend sheriff hat and badge. "Sheriff!" he giggled.

"Sure thing, kiddo," Fiyero agreed.

And that's how the ex-prince of the Vinkus found himself crouching in between two chairs, pretending to be in jail, while Kov pretended to be the sheriff guarding him.

 _Has it been two hours yet?_ Fiyero thought as he felt himself getting a leg cramp. He looked up at the clock. _Crap! Only twenty minutes?!_

"Time's up!" Kov said after five more minutes, moving the chairs so his dad could get up. "You are free to go."

"Thank Oz!" Fiyero groaned, trying to rub and stretch the cramp out of his leg.

Kov giggled and helped his father up. "Lunch time!"

Fiyero looked at the clock again and realized that he was right. He went in the icebox to see if Elphaba had left anything for Kov to eat. He found a small peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a large sign that read 'Kov's lunch' attached to it.

"She really doesn't trust me," Fiyero mumbled to himself as he helped Kov into his chair and gave him the sandwich.

Once the toddler was finished, Fiyero put him down for his nap, which only lasted an hour, since Kov was eager to use the day to play with his dad.

"Let's dance!" Kov said as he tugged on his father's pant leg.

Fiyero gave his son an amused look before going over to the record player and putting on an upbeat song. Kov laughed and clapped his hands as he watched his dad dance.

"My turn!" he laughed as he added some moves of his own.

"You know what? This gives me a good idea," Fiyero said as he knelt down in front of his son. "Why don't we make up a dance and surprise Mama when she gets home?"

"Yeah!"

Fiyero smiled at his son as they began to choreograph the dance.

"You think you'll remember this, buddy. So, it's right arm, left arm, shake-shake-shake, jump, jump! Turn, turn, crisscross, clap, and kick," Fiyero said after they went over the dance for the fifth time.

Kov nodded and Fiyero turned off the music. A few minutes later, Elphaba came back. As soon as she removed her cloak, she felt Kov clinging to her leg. "Hi, sweetie," she smiled, kneeling down and hugging her son. "Did you have a nice time with Daddy?"

"Yay!" Kov smiled. "We have a surprise for you."

"Coming home and finding home still here wasn't the surprise?" Elphaba smirked when she noticed her husband.

"Ha ha. Very funny," Fiyero deadpanned.

Elphaba cackled and kissed her husband. "Then I'm eager to see what the other surprise is."

The boys sat Elphaba down on the couch as Fiyero went to prepare the music. "Ready?" he asked, turning around.

Elphaba nodded and Kov gave his dad a thumbs up. Fiyero put on the music and the two began to dance. Elphaba laughed and shook her head in amusement as she watch her son and husband do the same steps together. At one point, Fiyero knelt down and let Kov freestyle, which made Elphaba's ribs hurt from laughing.

"Yay!" Elphaba clapped and stood up when the dance finished as Fiyero and Kov bowed. "That was wonderful!"

"You liked it?" Kov asked as he hurried to his mother.

"Of course I did, sweetie," Elphaba smiled, lifting her son into her arms and kissing his forehead. "You're a great dancer."

At the end of the day, after Elphaba read Kov a bedtime story and kissed him goodnight, she got herself ready for bed and met Fiyero in their room.

"So you really liked the dance," Fiyero said, amused.

"I'm impressed that you choreographed it in less than two hours," Elphaba smiled, climbing into bed next to her husband.

"Pretty soon, he'll be dancing through life."

The green girl elbowed him in the ribs. "Let's hope not."

"But that's what led me to you."

Elphaba sighed. "As per usual, you're logic is flawless."

"I have my moments."

The couple snuggled together, their breath mixing as they held each other. Their last thoughts were about how they were both the luckiest people in the world.


End file.
